thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
David Kaye Narrations
101 Dalmatians (1961) Platinum Edition Trailer 101 Dalmatians (1996) DVD Trailer 10 Cloverfield Earth (2016) TV Spot Aladdin (2004) Special Edition Trailer Alice in Wonderland (1951) 60th Anniversary Edition Trailer The Amazing Panda Adventure (1995) DVD and Blu-Ray Trailer The Aristocats (1970) Special Edition Trailer The Art of Getting By (2011) Trailer Bad Moms (2016) TV Spot Bambi (1942) Signature Edition Trailer Beauty and the Beast (1991) Signature Edition Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) DVD and Blu-Ray Trailer Black Beauty (1994) DVD and Blu-Ray Trailer Casablanca (1942) DVD and Blu-Ray Trailer Castle Promos Charlotte's Web (1973) DVD Trailer The Charlie Brown Film Collection Trailer A Christmas Carol (2009) Trailer * "What if you were given a second chance to get human life right? This holiday season, the ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future will give one man that chance." * "This November, Walt Disney Pictures and ImageMovers Digital invite you to experience the classic tale that you'll never seen it before, in Disney Digital 3D and IMAX 3D." * "Disney's A Christmas Carol." Cinderella (1950) Diamond Edition Trailer Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) TV Spot Coco (2017) TV Spot Cool Hand Luke (1967) DVD and Blu-Ray Trailer Driving Miss Daisy (1989) DVD and Blu-Ray Trailer Dumbo (1941) 70th Anniversary Edition Trailer Early Man (2018) TV Spot Family Guy Promos The Fox and the Hound 2-Movie Collection Trailer Free Willy (1993) DVD and Blu-Ray Trailer The Fugitive (1993) DVD and Blu-Ray Trailer Ghostbusters (2016) TV Spot The Goode Family Promos Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween (2018) TV Spot The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Promo Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993) DVD and Blu-Ray Trailer Hot Tub Time Machine (2010) TV Spot The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) DVD and Blu-Ray Trailer It Takes Two (1995) DVD and Blu-Ray Trailer Judge Judy Promos The Jungle Book (1967) Diamond Edition Trailer Lethal Weapon Trilogy Trailer The Little Mermaid (1989) Diamond Edition Trailer A Little Princess (1995) DVD and Blu-Ray Trailer * "A little girl with a big imagination lived in the faraway forests of India in a world filled with magic and her father's boundless love. If he was sent away, her belief in magic came to life. She would make some very special friends and one very powerful enemy." * "From the author of The Secret Garden comes the classic that has thrilled generations: A Little Princess." * "It is the adventure of a young girl whose courage is as big as her heart. A magical motion picture for anyone who has ever made a wish or had a dream." * "A Little Princess. No miracle is ever too small." The Lorax (2012) TV Spot Love the Coopers (2015) TV Spot The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) DVD and Blu-Ray Trailer Mary Poppins (1964) DVD and Blu-Ray Trailer Matilda (1996) Trailer Maverick (1994) DVD and Blu-Ray Trailer The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) DVD and Blu-Ray Trailer My Fair Lady (1964) DVD, Blu-Ray and Digital HD Promo NASCAR on Fox Promo The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) DVD and Blu-Ray Trailer Pete's Dragon (1977) DVD and Blu-Ray Trailer Pinocchio (1940) 70th Anniversary Edition Trailer The Pirates: Band of Misfits (2014) TV Spot Pompeii (2014) TV Spot The Princess and the Frog (2009) TV Spot The Rescuers 2-Movie Collection Trailer Rio (2011) on FX Promo Robin Hood (1973) Most Wanted Edition Trailer Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun (2002) DVD and Blu-Ray Trailer Scooby-Doo (2002) on Nickelodeon Promo Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010) Trailer * "From the director of Hot Fuzz and Shaun of the Dead. This summer, it's on like Donkey Kong." * "Scott Pilgrim vs. the World." The Secret Life of Pets (2016) TV Spot The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) TV Spot The Smurfs (2011) TV Spot Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) Signature Edition Trailer Solitary Man (2009) Trailer Space Jam (1996) DVD and Blu-Ray Trailer Star Wars: The Complete Saga Trailer Superman (1978) DVD and Blu-Ray Trailer The Sword and the Stone (1963) DVD and Blu-Ray Trailer Ted 2 (2015) TV Spot Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Gnomes (2010) Trailer Tomodachi Life: The TV Series: We Are Superheroes Trailer * "The superheroes are in town...one young Mii stands alone for all of his friends...they fight crime and the forces of evil...to slash the island...undercover the teens...and rescue the people...because...they are superheroes!" * "Tomodachi Life: The TV Series: We Are Superheroes. It's a high flighting experience of Miis. Look for it on DVD today!" Turbo (2013) TV Spot Unforgiven (1992) DVD and Blu-Ray Trailer Vampire's Kiss (1989) DVD and Blu-Ray Trailer A Very Murray Christmas (2015) Trailer Why Him? (2016) TV Spot X-Men: Evolution Promos Yankee Doodle Dandy (1942) DVD and Blu-Ray Trailer Your Highness (2011) TV Spot Category:Narrations